He's it
by TripsSteph2000
Summary: Stephanie ruined an amazing relationship with Paul but what will happens when she finally has the courage to tell him how she feels..


He had asked her. Begged her. Pleaded with her. Scratch all that he TOLD her not to contact him ever again. Their contact would be professional only. He had said all those things but he had been sending very mixed signals. He was mad, no he was pissed off. She had forced him to force Joanie out of his house, making an already volatile situation even worse. He had asked her for time to deal with her on his own, but she was a damn McMahon and had to push the issue. The issue that ended up blowing up in both their faces. Joanie had exposed their relationship for the whole internet universe to read about that night. Neither Paul or Stephanie had found out until Vince pulled them aside as soon as they arrived at the arena. Well that was 6 months ago. The last time she had touched him or spoke to him outside of an arena or hotel lobby.  
She bit her lip checking her email for the 50th time that day. Usually if she emailed him he'd email her back, out of respect of course. Although this wasn't her ordinary email to him. All the things she'd been wondering. The things that kept her up at night. The thoughts that ate her alive. All of it, she asked him in the email. How could she expect an answer it wasn't work related and she knew better. Her heart didn't though. She told him she still loved him and she wanted him back and she was sorry. Seemed like words she'd said a thousand times before and they'd never changed a thing. She sighed as she checked the small clock at the bottom of the screen. She closed the laptop as she walked over to the bed.  
She had blown it completely.  
She ruined their chance before they ever even had one. And she could try to blame him like she had at first. She'd been angry called him awful names told him to lose her number to go fuck himself. She was a complete jerk. She missed him every second since that morning. She wondered what he was doing right now. Who he was with. Was he alone? Was he happy? Had he been with anyone else? She didn't know and nobody would speak of him around her. They still did their on screen stuff but it wasn't the same. The chemistry was still there, she knew it always would be, but the fun was completely gone. They used to have a natural way of making each other laugh. No longer did he whisper funny things into her ear. He didn't touch her out of camera view. He didn't even look at her the same anymore.  
She'd heard rumors about him banging everyone from the make up girl to Trish Stratus. She didn't believe it though. They had truly fallen in love and she knew Paul wouldn't just screw somebody else after her. She assumed they'd both have to move on eventually but she never thought she ever could.  
She laid on her bed flipping her phone open and closed. She finally let out a deep breath as she typed him a simple message.  
'Did you get my email tonight?'  
She laid the phone back on the nightstand. He wasn't going to answer. If they were still dating he'd come show up at her door and as soon as she opened it he'd scoop her in his arms and toss her on the bed tickling the shit out of her. She'd yell at him to stop, they'd make love, and then he'd answer her question. That's how it always happened. Well used to happen. Now he just didn't answer at all. She heard her phone vibrate and smiled as she flipped it open. She somewhat frowned reading the message it was from her fathers assistant.  
'Meeting at 10 am.'  
She sighed as she typed back. 'K'  
She put the phone down as she closed her eyes letting a tear slide down her cheek. She was so lost without him. He brought out a joy in her she never truly knew existed until him. Was he as lost without her as she was without him? She heard a light knock on her door and froze. What the hell? She swallowed hard as she turned the knob slowly. Her mouth went dry as she took him in.  
His scent, it was the first thing to prove he was here. Then his black t shirt. Then his black track pants. And his black boots. God he hated sneakers... Then it was his small grin and his eyes. God his eyes, and his lips and his hands in his pockets...  
She brought her hand up to her face as she covered her mouth. A million questions flooded her mind. Suddenly she wished she were stronger. If she were she would grab his t shirt and pull him in her room. She show exactly what they really had between each other. How much she loved him, missed him, needed him...  
"Don't cry anymore." He whispered as he wiped the tear from her eye.  
A tear she had no idea she had even let slip out. She stared at him and didn't know what to say...  
He looked down shyly before looking up with a grin from ear to ear she squealed as he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder as he walked into her room tossing her on her bed. He began to tickle her as she squealed and laughed hitting at his massive arms as his fingers tickled her all over. When she was basically out of breath and gasping for air through tears and giggles he finally stopped as he straddled her waist. He leaned down his arms on either side of her head. She tried to catch her breath as she reached up wrapping her arm around his neck as she pulled him down to her.  
"Can I kiss you..." She said so softly she thought maybe he didn't hear her.  
She felt herself melt underneath him as he captured her lips in his. She felt that all familiar tingle race down her spine and her heart fluttered. He was so perfect. He was it.  
More than she ever could have asked for, more than she deserved. She bit her lip as she dug her nails into his back feeling him pressed against her closer as he moved his lips from her neck up to her ear. His breathing was uneven as he kissed her ear lightly. He took a deep breath, almost as if he was breathing her in. She swallowed hard, he wanted this just as badly as she did. She felt his hands moving to her waist and she lifted up her hips as he slid her sweatpants, rather his sweatpants that she still wore, down her legs. He smiled at her recognizing the pant as his own. She felt herself blush as he kissed her cheek. She shuddered slipping her eyelids shut as she ran her hand through his hair taking it out letting it fall as she always had. She gripped it tightly as he brought his lips lower exploring her all over again. She lifted her arms as he slid her t shirt off. He ran his lips over her breasts as he moved his mouth lower and lower.  
He was beautiful he was beautiful for the world to see, but inside he was even more beautiful. He was gentle and caring- forgiving and loving. She let her tears fall as she truly absorbed this moment. Was he back? Or was he closing this chapter for good? She had no voice to speak as she felt his mouth on her. She sat up slightly as she gasped biting on her lip as she laid back down feeling his smooth warm palm gently push her back on the bed as he ran his tongue over her moving her in a way only he ever could.  
God she would always be his even if he didn't let her, even if he didn't want her. She gripped his shoulder tightly as she looked down at him. He was amazing. She couldn't believe he was here. She gently cried out as he brought her to orgasm. She let her tears fall down her cheeks as he came back up. He straddled her lap again as he lifted his shirt over his head throwing it aside. She ran her hands down to his waist as she began pushing his pants down. He gasped in her ear and she felt like she was in heaven upon hearing it.  
She felt powerless as he kicked his pants aside. He lifted her easily with one arm wrapped around her waist as he brought her higher up on the bed. She laid her head back in the pillows as he came back down on her. She bit her lip as she felt him slowly slide inside her. His lips crashed down on hers as he groaned into her open mouth. She slid her tongue over his as he slowly moved inside her. She moaned as he took her so sweetly and gently.  
"I've missed you..." He mumbled against her hair.  
She let out a breath she wasn't sure that she even knew she was holding in as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. She ran her tongue over his throat tasting his cologne mixed with his salty skin. He was too much for her...  
She dug her nails into his shoulders once again as she felt his pace increase. She let go as she felt her orgasm take over her once again. He continued moving inside her as she moaned incoherently into his ear.  
"I love you..." She whispered.  
"God... Steph..." He murmured as he kissed her hard.  
She felt him release and he laid on her as he looked up into her eyes. She played with his hair as she closed her eyes. God she hoped this wasn't a dream. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt him shift off of her. He laid next to her as he let her cuddle onto his chest. She had missed this...  
"Yes." He said finally.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"I did get your email." He said as she looked up at him hopefully. "No I'm not with anyone, I haven't been with anyone in anyway since you. I'm not happy, not unless I'm with you at TV, I do miss you, I do want you, and Stephanie..."  
He ran his finger over her cheek as he lifted her chin. "I do still love you and I realized... I always will."  
"Marry me." Stephanie, always the impulsive one said and closed her eyes biting her lip, god she was stupid.  
She suddenly felt his lips on hers. "Sounds perfect and one day I certainly will." He said sweetly as he broke away from her pulling her close.

Suddenly her eyes sprung open. She felt the cold sheet next to her. She checked her phone. She had fallen asleep it was all a dream. She felt a tear slip down her cheek until she realized what had woken her up to begin with. a knock at her door. She got out of bed steadying herself as she took a deep breath pulling it open and a smile broke out on her face.

His scent, it was the first thing to prove he was here...


End file.
